


I'll Make You Earn It (I Deserve It)

by BrittanyChayanne



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, DRAMAtical Gender, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans boy Aoba, Unintentional Transphobia, cis swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken weeks for Aoba to build up the courage to tell his boyfriend everything. He just hadn't been expecting the backlash.</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, this is my first ever fic for the DRAMAtical Murder fandom, and I sincerely hope you like it~  
> This is my first time writing a trans character, and while research can help, I admit I'm not an expert on the subject, so CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is definitely encouraged.

"What are you doing here?" Noiz grunted when Koujaku of all people opened Aoba’s door. He stood in the doorway in a pair of sweatpants that looked a bit too small for him, hanging  precariously off his hips. He was rubbing a towel through his wet hair.

"Aoba invited me over for lunch. We got a bit.. distracted." Koujaku answered calmly, stepping back to let him in. "He’s in the shower, he’ll be out soon."

"Distracted meaning sex." Noiz muttered, slouching into the small flat. "You’re wearing his pants."

"My kimono got dirty." Koujaku explained, watching as the younger man dropped onto the couch.  He let the towel hang off his neck as he crossed his arms. "Am I not allowed to have sex with my boyfriend?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Noiz glared at him.

"Stop antagonizing him Koujaku!" Aoba’s voice came from the bedroom. His blue head stuck out between the door and the jamb, and he shot both his boyfriends a stink eye. "He’s still getting used to all this and you know it. You don’t have to be a jerk. And Noiz.." His eyes softened slightly. "You know I’m dating Koujaku. But that doesn’t mean I care about you any less." He promised. "Now give me a minute to get dressed and I’ll be right out, okay?"

Noiz eyed him for a moment before giving a grunt. Aoba took that as the best affirmation he’d get and ducked back into his room.

"Glaring at the door wont make him come out any faster." Koujaku informed. He sat on the opposite side of the couch and crossed one leg over the other in that prim way he always did. "Trust me, he takes at least ten minutes to primp. I can’t imagine why, he wears almost the same thing every day."  He picked up a book on the side table and flicked it open to his page. He could feel Noiz’s eyes boring into the side of his head, and he sighed before speaking up. "Let me guess. You’re wondering how I could possibly be so calm with my boyfriend going on a date with another man." He asked in a dramatic tone. Noiz made a sound that was something like agreement. "It’s simple.. I love him." The scarred man said with a soft smile. He sighed and closed his book again, keeping his thumb between the pages as he looked up at Noiz.

"Look. Aoba’s known for a while that he’s polyamouros. And, I admit, it’s pretty weird for your boyfriend to sit you down and announce he wants to date other people and wants you to be okay with that. But it’s what’ll make him happy, and I trust him. He tells me things when I ask about them. Of course I don’t always want to know the details." A bit of a twist came across his smile before he shrugged. "You’re going out to dinner, right?" Noiz eyed him a moment before nodding. Well, that was progress at least.

"Don’t let him get a milkshake. He’ll say he’ll be fine and then he’ll smell like a skunk all night." Koujaku advised. That actually managed to get a slight smirk from the blonde. "And Noiz?" Koujaku waited until he looked up at him before speaking again. "If you hurt him, I’ll make sure you live to regret it. He’s had to deal with enough shit in his life without you adding to it."

"I’m not going to do anything." Noiz scoffed, rolling his eyes. He stood when Aoba out of the doorway, smiling at the pair as he grabbed his jacket and pulled it over his shoulders.

"Wow, seven minutes and you didn’t kill each other." He congratulated with a chuckle. He leaned down and kissed Koujaku briefly before grabbing his Coil. "Don’t wait up for me. And if you put your wet hair on my pillow again, I’m shoving you out of bed." He threatened lightly. Koujaku smirked.

"No promises. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do." He raised a hand in farewell. Aoba snorted.

"That doesn’t leave much off limits!" He called over his shoulder as he took Noiz’s hand and pulled him out the door. He tangled their fingers together and brushed his thumb over the webbing piercing in his hand. "I’m sorry about Koujaku." He apologized quietly as he hit the button for the elevator. "He’s.. Well, he’s great once you know him, but he’s pretty protective. He’s seen plenty of guys be.. Not so nice."

"I’m not gonna hurt you." Noiz muttered in annoyance as the elevator pinged and the doors slid open. "I don’t know why everyone assumes that."

"Well, it might be because you’re kind of a dick." Aoba pointed out, before he quieted and his shoulders tucked up around his ears. "Besides, you can’t be sure how you’ll react to everything."

Noiz was silent as they entered the elevator, but as soon as the doors slid shut he had Aoba pressed against the wall, his wrists held over his head. Aoba watched him hesitantly before their lips met, and he relaxed a bit. The blue haired boy sighed and closed his eyes, pressing closer.

"N-Noiz.."

"Do you still not get it?" He asked in a low voice, watching him closely. "You're-" His face tightened for a moment like he was trying to make the words come out. "You fucking _mean_ something to me, alright? Nothing you do is going to change the fact that I actually give a shit about you."

Aoba watched Noiz's eyes for a moment before he smiled and hugged him tightly. The blonde gave a smirk and wrapped his arm around his waist to pull him from the elevator.

"I love you." Aoba said quietly, leaning his head on Noiz's shoulder. The punk squeezed his hand and lead him out of the lobby.

"Come on, I got us a table at this place in Platinum Jail. I hear it's pretty good." He said. Aoba perked up with a bright smile.

"Wait, really?" He asked in excitement. "Wait. You don't mean the big one in the hotel that spins around, do you?" Noiz nodded.

"Yeah, that one. They have this fancy meat and potato stew. That's your favourite, right?" He asked. Aoba looked up at him with soft eyes.

"How'd you know that?"

"Well.. You always get excited when your grandmother makes it." Noiz shrugged. Aoba grinned and gave him a side hug as they went through the large gates of Platinum Jail. It was a short walk to the hotel from there, and a server guided them to a cozy table near the windows.

Aoba gasped and pressed his hands to the window, looking down at the city as it moved below them. Some of the other diners gave the couple dirty looks. Between Noiz's appearance and Aoba's child-like eagerness, they stuck out like a sore thumb. The younger of the pair glared at anyone who met his eyes until they looked away.  It was rare that he could give Aoba something like this and actually get it right, he didn't need it these assholes spoiling it.

"Noiz, this is amazing!" Aoba said eagerly as he almost bounced back into his seat. "This place is beautiful, I've never been somewhere so fancy."

"I'm glad you like it." Noiz said with a smile. Aoba grinned.

"You're _smiling._ " He said. The blond rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm capable of doing that every now and then." Aoba chuckled and leaned across the table to kiss him.

"You're pretty when you smile."

"I'm not pretty, I'm a guy."

"Guys can be pretty too!" Aoba protested, laughing. They were interrupted when Ren popped up out of his bag.

"Aoba."

"Hm?" Aoba looked down curiously. "Ren. Weren't you on sleep mode?"

"Yes. But it's seven thirty." He informed. "You asked me to re-"

"Right. Sorry." Aoba inturrupted, blushing. He reached passed his Allmate to grab the container of medicine at the bottom of his bag, slipping it into his pocket. "Sorry, I've got to use the bathroom. I'll be right back. Ah, order me the stew, okay?" He excused himself. He tripped a little as he stood up from his chair, leaning over to kiss Noiz again as he left.

"Alright." Noiz said, though his eyebrows pushed together a bit in confusion. Aoba paused for a moment as he found the bathroom, staring at the signs before sighing and slipping into the mens room. He peeked around to make sure no one was inside before pulling his pills out. Popping the pink pill out of the correct date and putting it on his tongue, he cupped some tap water in his hand to swallow it. A message pinged on his Coil and he smiled when he saw Koujaku's name.

_Good luck tonight Aoba. You know I love you no matter what._

Aoba bit his lip and messaged Koujaku back, promising he'd be fine. He tucked his pills back into his pocket and returning to dinner. The food was amazing, and even Noiz seemed to be enjoying himself. By the time they had finished eating, Aoba still hadn't managed to broach the subject that weighed on his mind.

"Ah, hey.. Noiz? Did you want to.. Can we stop somewhere before we go home? I.. I need to talk to you."

Noiz raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Yeah, sure. It's raining outside, why don't we just get a room?" He offered. "Two beds." He amended when he saw Aoba bite his lip nervously. The blue haired man shifted in his seat before nodded.

"Yeah, alright." Aoba agreed. "Uh.. How much is a room?" Noiz rolled his eyes.

"I've got it." He waved off. Aoba flushed and looked a bit uncomfortable, but nodded. He was still getting used to Noiz buying him things. He followed him out to the front desk after he paid for their dinner and shifted behind him as he got them the room. It was a short elevator ride up to the room and Noiz unlocked the door with his Coil. He held the door open for Aoba before dropping onto one of the beds and leaning back. "So what's up?"

"Ah.." Aoba hesitated and rubbed the back of his neck, putting his bag on the floor. "Well.. I.. I need to show you something." He mumbled. "But.. I'm worried you won't be okay with it."

"I told you already, I won't-"

"I know." Aoba sighed. "It's just.." He shook his head before shrugging off his jacket. Noiz pushed himself to his feet and walked closer.

"Aoba. I care about you. Maybe more than I should." He confessed, covering the hand on the back of his neck with his own. Their lips met and Aoba closed his eyes, pressing closer. Noiz's free hand went to his waist and slowly slipped under his shirt. "Nothing you say will ever push me away. I swear."

Aoba whined and shifted under his touch, gasping. "Noiz.." _No.. No, stop._ "Noiz, don't!" He yelped in fear. The blonde frowned and pulled back a bit. He hesitated when he realized his fingers weren't touching skin anymore. Aoba pushed him until he backed up a step, dropping his hands to his sides.

"What's wrong?" He asked, watching him in confusion.

Aoba chewed his lip and took a shaky breath before stepping a bit further back. He tugged at the edge of his shirt before pulling it over his head. Shifting uncomfortably, he stared at the floor. Noiz stared at him with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Aoba's chest. There were white bandages wrapped tight around his upper chest, and when he looked closer, there were two small.. bumps. Noiz blinked in confusion for a moment before leaning back.

"So you're.. A girl?" He asked. Aoba flinched and looked like he'd been slapped.

"I- I'm just-" He stuttered.

"I mean, that's fine, I've dated girls before, I just don't know why you'd act like a guy." Noiz continued. Aoba glared and forcibly yanked his shirt back on, trying to hide the tears that welled in his eyes.

"Dammit Noiz, I thought.." He trailed off like the words were stuck in his throat and picked up his bag and jacket. "Fuck." He cursed again, racing from the room.

Noiz watched as his boyfriend - girlfriend? - ran from the room and down the hall. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. What the hell had just happened?

Aoba pulled his jacket back on as he entered the elevator, tears streaming down his face. Ren poked his head out from his bag and looked up at him in concern.

"Aoba. Your heart rate has increased."

"I know."

"You also have a raised level of-"

"I know, Ren." Aoba snapped in frustration. He stopped short when he realized what he'd done and sighed. Pulling Ren from his bag, he hugged him close. "I'm sorry." The AllMate watched Aoba for a moment before beginning to lick his tears away.

"You should remove your bandages soon. Long term usage can lead to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Aoba mumbled. He'd heard the speech at least a hundred times now. He sniffed and wiped his arm across his eyes before taking a deep breath. "Send a message to Koujaku and tell him we're coming home, okay?"

"Roger."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the feedback, I'm very grateful~
> 
> Also this was supposed to be angry fighting and somehow it turned into therapist Koujaku ugh

"Koujaku~! You're setting up your shop today? I haven't seen you in days!" Koujaku looked up at the women that had appeared, giving his usual charming smile.

"I'm sorry you had to wait ladies, I had something important to deal with." He apologized. _Important meaning Aoba.._

He had been distraught when he came home. It had taken hours just to calm him down enough to ask what had happened, though he was sure he already knew. And he wasn't that far off the mark. They had spent all day in bed the next day. Koujaku dutifully collected the pieces of his boyfriend's shattered confidence. This had happened before, dates who judged him or dismissed him, but he was never affected this badly. Aoba insisted he was well enough to return to work today after calling in sick for a couple days, and that Koujaku should too. The hairdresser had agreed, but not before he got a promise from Ren that he would contact him if anything happened.

_ Noiz.. I won't forgive you for hurting him. _

Aoba had known he was a boy for at least as long as Koujaku had known him. The first time they met, his first words, with those big blue eyes shimmering with tears.

_ "I'm not a girl." _

Koujaku had taken it at face value at the time. It wasn't odd to think Aoba was a boy, biologically. He easily could have been a boy with long hair, it wasn't a hard mistake to make. Of course, there had been more questions when he returned to Midorijama and puberty had rolled around. He had sat and listened as Aoba explained everything in full for the first time. He'd had his questions, but he never would have given up Aoba as a friend. A lack of a Y chromosome didn't change the fact that he was Koujaku's best friend. And as the years passed, they only grew closer.

"Koujaku-san, are you alright?" Koujaku found himself shaken from his thoughts as his customer spoke up. She waited until his hands paused before turning back to look at him. He gave a sheepish smile.

"Ah, I apologize, I'm just a bit... distracted." He said with a sheepish smile. There was a chorus of giggles before someone spoke behind him.

"Is it Aoba again~?" She asked with a teasing tone. Koujaku turned a shade of pink and returned to the task in front of him.

"Yes." He confessed anyway, not one to ignore a lady. A few of them cooed and Koujaku's blush darkened.

"You two are so cute~!" She squealed. Koujaku had to smile at that. Aoba was the cute one, that much he could agree with.

Time passed smoothly after that and within a few hours he closed up his shop. He bid his customers goodbye before heading back home. Aoba was coming for dinner tonight, so he closed earlier than usual so he could get home and cook. He stepped into his flat and set down his bag of supplies.

_ That's odd. I thought I locked the door. _

"Oi, Koujaku!" Beni chirped and landed back on his shoulder, pecking his jaw until he turned around. Koujaku's eyes narrowed when he realized what Beni was trying to point out. A small puff of green was sticking up over the couch. Walking up to look the back, Koujaku's suspicions were confirmed.

Noiz had splayed out on his couch, several screens hovering in front of him as he typed away. He paused long enough to give Koujaku a side glance before returning to work.

"Yo."

Hand already on the hilt of his sword, Koujaku snarled. "What are you doing here? How did you break in?"

"The lock wasn't that hard to pick." Noiz answered, calm. "I'm here to talk old man."

"I have nothing to say to you, after what you did to Aoba-"

"I didn't do anything to Aoba." Noiz interjected in a loud voice. The volume almost surprised Koujaku. "She's the one who ran off on me."

Koujaku's fingers twitched in anger. "Aoba is a boy." He said firmly.

"Aoba has boobs." Noiz countered.

"That doesn't matter!" Koujaku snapped, circling the couch to glare at Noiz. "If you're this judgemental because he's trans then you don't deserve him." He seethed.

An odd expression, almost like confusion, crossed Noiz's face. It seemed out of place.

"Trans?" He repeated slowly, as though testing the word out. A contemplative look came across his face. Koujaku watched him for a moment before sighing, his shoulders slumping a bit.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" He realized. Noiz didn't respond, but he saw the way his eyebrows twitched, almost indignant.

_ How could one person be so uneducated? _ __ Then again, he couldn’t talk. Koujaku had never heard the term until Aoba explained it to him either.

The swordsman rubbed his forehead, the tension slipping from his muscles before he decided there was nothing to lose. Sitting on the opposite end of the couch, he turned to face Noiz. The blonde swiped away his screens, apparently willing to listen.

"Listen. Aoba is transgender. He's a man. His body doesn't change that. There's plenty of people like him who don't identify as what their body designates. He can explain it better, but he isn't a girl. He isn't pretending to be a boy, he is one. You really hurt him the other day when you called him a girl. He’s had to deal with a lot of shitty people who say he’s not really a boy. It’d be like if everyone started insisting _you_ were a girl."

Noiz sat silently as he absorbed this information, thinking to himself. Before he had a chance to respond, the door opened.

"I'm home." Aoba called as he walked in, not looking up as he pulled off his shoes and hung his jacket. "Granny brought doughnuts to the store for me today. She said even her stupid grandson deserved breakup food." He laughed, but it stopped short when he turned and saw who was there. His face darkened and his hand balled into a fist.

"Aoba." Before Koujaku could try to defuse the situation, Noiz had stood, and was walking toward the glaring boy. Aoba made a noise of surprise when he found himself dragged against Noiz in a hug. He shoved at his chest, but the German refused to let go. "I'm sorry."

Aoba stopped short at the quiet words in his ear. He didn't think he'd ever heard Noiz apologize for anything before.

"You know me. I didn't exactly have someone teaching me this stuff." Noiz mumbled. Aoba's heart clenched as he realized what Noiz meant, and before he noticed it, he wrapped a shaky arm around him in return.

They stayed like that for a moment before Ren's head poked out of his bag and informed him of the time. Pulling away, Aoba thanked the Allmate and dug around for his pills. Noiz blinked as Aoba walked past him, realizing he wasn't wearing whatever he'd had on his chest the other day. It wasn't easy to tell with the dark fabric, but if he looked close enough, he could tell he definitely had a curvy figure.

Well that explained why his ass was so great at least.

"Oi!" Koujaku called, shooting him a look. "Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself."

Had he said that out loud? Aoba's head popped out from the kitchen, and he shot Koujaku a look rather than Noiz.

"It's not like you don't make them too you hippo." He defended, though his cheeks were pink. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be making me dinner?"

"Ah. Right." Koujaku laughed easily and stood, going to the kitchen with Aoba. Once he'd taken his pill and finished his water, Aoba excused himself.

"I'm going to take a bath." He said with a wave. Koujaku nodded without a question, assuming Aoba just needed a bit of time to collect his thoughts. He considered for a moment as he left, before sticking his head out to look at Noiz again.

"Oi. Are you gonna stand there all day? Why not help me if you're staying, I'm behind because of you." He said, but there was no malice in his voice.

Noiz considered his options for a moment before deciding to stay. He did still have more than a handful of questions for Aoba after all. He and Koujaku managed to work together unusually well, the blonde just chopping or measuring what he was told. He didn't have much cooking knowledge himself, and while pride was a fickle thing, he was fine with stepping back and following the lead of someone who knew more. In this one particular subject.

Noiz left Koujaku to do what he needed after a while, ambling down the hall to use the bathroom. He'd snooped around plenty before the hairdresser got home, so he knew where he was going.

Aoba sighed and stretched his arms over his head before sliding further down in the water. One foot dangled off the edge of the tub as he lazily drew his finger through the bubbles. The oil he'd added filled the room with a wonderful lavender scent, and he closed his eyes. The warm water lapping at his muscles let him release the tension built up there. He smiled when he heard footsteps coming in the room.

"Koujaku, I stole your bath oil." He informed with a smile, leaving his eyes shut as his head tipped back. "I think I like this better than the strawberry one." He mused. "Can you pass me the soap?"

Noiz stopped short at the door to the bathroom, eyes quickly taking in the sight before him. Aoba was lounging back in the tub, eyes closed with a serene smile on his face. The water lapped at his skin with every slow rise and fall of his chest. He seemed.. Content.

"Mm? Kouja- Ngh!" Aoba made a choked sort of sound when he looked to the door and realized who was actually there. His foot retreated back into the tub and he sank down to his chin. His arms wrapped around himself as he pressed his legs together protectively. Luckily the bubbles were enough to hide things from view. "N-Noiz! What are you doing?"

Noiz blinked before giving a short grunt and looking away. "I had to use the bathroom." He muttered. Aoba blushed hard.

"We-Well then you can wait! Get out!" He urged. Noiz tensed up a moment before giving a short little nod and turning away. Aoba groaned softly and dunked his head under the water for a moment.


End file.
